


Dabble Drabbles 1

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Drabbles, Updated Every Saturday, batch of 100, knife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles I write.There'll be around one a week.Once we reach 100 with this one, I'll create a new bunch.Drabble: Writing 100 words or less.





	1. Forgiving

**Author's Note:**

> 69 words.

A wise old woman always said to the younger generations that the only person you hurt when you don't forgive someone is yourself. Some didn't listen and now they sit day by day, thinking over what may have happened if they had just forgiven. It consumes them, this train of thought. It may not be visible but it does. Moral of this story? Forgive. Even if you don't forget.


	2. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 67 words.

When you have family you know a warm feeling in your heart. When you love that family it's warm. When you lose that family, or someone from your family, it's like a creator in the moon. It's a deep and cavernous tear in you, one that no amount of healing will fill. You can learn to live with it, but you'll never truly get rid of it.


	3. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 80 words

We have a choice. We can choose what we want to be. We can choose if we want to be bad or good.

  
The question is 'to be or not to be?' and only we can truly answer it.  
We decide if we want to be something, or we want to be something else. It gives us a power but it can also be our downfall in a corrupt or dystopian society.  
Choices are powerful, whichever way they are used.

 


	4. Grass Is Greener

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 76 words

We only think the grass is greener on the other side as we want what we don't have. It's this want that makes us do jobs or go to school to get to that other side and make our life better. It may also be a sign of greed, a voracious appetite of materialistic intent.

  
But sometimes the grass is not greener on the other side, it just looks it from sugar coating or closed doors.

 


	5. Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 86 words

  
If I make a mistake, don't correct me. If I lose my way, let me go. If I am molly coddled by your fixated obsession, how can I learn and grow as a person? Let me go, if you love me because keeping me here makes it worse. How can I fully prepare for something I've never experienced? Life is about learning from your mistakes and right now my only mistake was allowing you to take control of my life. No more. I'm in control now.


	6. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 72 words

  
Time can be a cruel thing but it can also be good. Time takes away but it also gives. People die because time moves on. Babies are born because time moves on.  
However, can we truly say there's time when we created it for our own purposes? Time has no standing in the grand scheme of the universe, only our lives. So, can we truly say time is a thing at all?


	7. Kittens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 59 words

My 3 year old black and white fuzzball of a cat was gravid again. The kittens were close now, big enough to be felt, around three or four of them. Less than two weeks till her third litter is born into this world and into the loving caress of a mother's tongue and an attentive owner. My little kittens.


	8. Broken Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 84 words

When enough is enough, what do you do? Do you stand there and take it or do you fight back? Do you hide everything from your peers for peace of mind? Do you find that those you trusted are the ones you have to watch out for? For some, someone who knows what hurts you is dangerous. They can tear you up from the inside and they’ll have people to go to when you’re just a broken flower waving in the wind of life.


	9. Knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 119 words - whoops

She ran and ran, exhaustion biting at her heels. Her soles screamed in pain at her from the rough terrain she forced them to carry her across. Stones stabbed and slashed the bare feet that slapped upon them in a fast frenzy of fear. Terror seized her heart and refused to let go even as she made it to the car, slamming the door and driving off before the seat belt had clutched her body safely. Blades of grass held morning dew, shining like glitter as the dawning day pierced the darkness, clearing the way in her sight and her thoughts.

However, the knife lodged in her side, a dainty 2 cm thing, cut deeper the longer she drove.

 


	10. Wandering

She searched in vain, her long legs carrying her across the landscape. A black nose told her that her family had been in the area, moving on just as quickly as she blinked, it seemed. Paws padded at a comfortable trot, the landscape a flowing mass of savanna grasses and wildebeest which flooded each side of the lioness as she wandered the African Plains looking for her pride.

 


	11. Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOVING ALL WORDS TO ONE PSEUD (RAAMIsABeast) BECAUSE IT WILL BE EASIER FOR ME.

Shuffling through the towers of shimmering gold, the dragon huffed out a breath, noticing one little thing had fallen from its designated spot.

Scaly, claw tipped hands clutched the fallen necklace and stroked the jewel encrusted trinket. It had stolen this right from the neck of a devilish hunter's mate, purring at the shocked faces of the crowd.

Slipping the beautiful band around a polished mantle piece, where it dangled perfectly like a glistening, blooming flower.

Perfect. Just where it belonged.

 


	12. Water

She was drowning, drifting further down into the abyss, silently screaming in bubbles. Around her, people sank floated to the surface. Alive or dead.

She didn't know. She - and she would have cried as she thought this - she may never know.

Closing her eyes, she dreamt of scales.

\---

"Molly, Molly!"

What? Was some after death thing calling her name? No...

"That's it, open your eyes."

She was still wet, still cold. And Jack, that was Jack.

Gasping, she opened her eyes. Alive. She was alive and so was Jack.

"Hey Love. You're safe now. See? Rescue came."


End file.
